The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. For example, users demand improvements in the functionality of computing devices. Computer software and other computer products may be developed to improve various functions of computer device. Software and other products, however, may be used by users in various countries. In order to allow users in other countries to use the products, the products may be localized (i.e., translated) from one language to another. Translation procedures, however, may produce inconsistent translations of the same term(s) within a product or across multiple products. As such, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for detecting incorrect translations of one or more terms in a computing string that defines computer software or other computer products.